


Ascenso

by Mare_Infinitum



Series: El camino de las leyendas [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Bullying, Drama, Infancia, Morpeko, Pokemon, Spikemuth, Tragédia, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Roxy siempre ha sido una persona especial que tuvo que nacer en un pueblo inclemente con los débiles. Ha crecido huyendo y llorando, sin Pokémon. Ahora, su hermano y ella están cada uno en un punto de inflexión en sus vidas en el que tienen que decidir qué hacer, cómo actuar, pero les falta algo: un motivo de peso.
Series: El camino de las leyendas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578034





	1. Sobrevivir en Pueblo Crampón

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidxs! Si habéis encontrado este fic probablemente sea porque el fic principal, "El camino de las Leyendas", ya ha superado un capítulo crítico y venís a leer este fic, que actúa de precuela tanto del fic como del juego. Ya habréis visto que no hay parejas. Se trata de la infancia de Roxy/Marnie y de su hermano Nerio.

—¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Cobarde…!

—¡Dejadme en paz!

Ella corría sin parar por la calle oscura y maltrecha de su pueblo. Las luces de neón mostraban y ocultaban su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas. Su vestido nuevo, tallas más grande de lo que debería, se había ensuciado durante esa pelea.

Aquellos chicos dejaron de correr tras ella en cuanto vieron que Roxy llegaba a su casa, muy cerca de la plaza de combates. Se habían reído de ella durante toda la persecución.

—Dejemos que vuelva con su abuelito, el moribundo —dijo uno de ellos, con un tono de burla rídiculo—. ¡Vayamos a pintar un nuevo grafiti a la plaza!

—Seh, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con esa cría…

«¿Y por qué me hacéis la vida imposible?», pensó Roxy, mientras entraba en su portal. Subió las escaleras hacia el piso de la familia tan rápido como pudo, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella. Luego se dejó caer al suelo, sentada, agotada, a medias entre resoplando de cansancio e hipando por haber llorado. Odiaba llorar.

—¿Roxy?

Su hermano Nerio apareció, saliendo de su habitación. Su cara chupada y sus ojeras habían empeorado, y con el pelo creciéndole a lo largo, empezaba a parecer un muerto. Era como si nadie en la familia pudiera estar bien.

—Hola…

Nerio bufó al verla en un estado tan lamentable.

—¿Otra vez? Tía, tienes que defenderte.

—¡Ya lo he hecho!

—Sí, ya se ve… —replicó—. Y ya estás lloriqueando de nuevo.

—Nerio, no seas tan duro —dijo una voz cansada, al otro lado de la casa.

Roxy intentó recomponerse para ir a saludar a su abuelo. Él estaba tumbado en su cama, cubierto de mantas. Hacía varios meses que su salud había ido empeorando progresivamente. Roxy cuidaba de él todo lo que podía: le contaba cosas que le pasaban, sus sueños de ser la campeona de Galar, le traía caprichos del mercadillo… Pero nada parecía detener la misteriosa enfermedad que amenazaba con llevárselo.

—Marnie… —se lamentó el anciano.

—Se llama Roxy, abuelete —le corrigió Nerio. Roxy le miró de reojo: para Nerio, «abuelete» era lo más cercano a un mote cariñoso que se le podría sonsacar. Ella no fue capaz de sonreír, pero le encantaba que su hermano incluso en su continuo mal humor conservara su particular cariño por su abuelo.

—Marnie y Roxy provienen ambos del mismo nombre: Rosemary, el romero…

—… una planta de aspecto afilado pero con unas flores muy bonitas —acabó Nerio por él—. Ya nos conocemos esa lección, pesao.

Nerio se fue a su cuarto de nuevo, cansado de tener que ver la misma escena repetida. Roxy le ignoró. Su abuelo la llamaba Marnie por gusto, y ella le dejaba porque era la persona a quien más quería del mundo. Si cualquier otra persona a parte de él y de Nerio llegara siquiera a conocer ese nombre se moriría de vergüenza y le intentaría sacar el nombre de la cabeza a golpes.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó.

—Estoy bien… —contestó, quitando importancia a su deteriorado aspecto—. Marnie, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Se han reído de mí por mi vestido… —explicó, forzándose a reprimir sus lágrimas. Tenía la sensación de que su cuello fuera a explotar por la presión.

—El rosa es poco común por aquí. ¿Te da vergüenza llevar la ropa que te gusta?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Roxy no respondió. Su abuelo siempre hacía todo lo posible para hacer que su nieta fuera fuerte, que hablara y se expresara, pero no nunca había comprendido el nivel de timidez que Roxy experimentaba. Ese era un buen motivo para el resto de chicos del pueblo para aprovecharse de ella y molestarla.

Su abuelo se quedó pensando un rato, con los ojos cerrados. A Roxy siempre le daba la impresión de que se quedaba dormido involuntariamente, pero si le preguntaba algo, respondía inmediatamente, sin asustarse.

—Es hora de que tengas tu propio Pokémon.

Iba a contestar acorde a la nueva ola de felicidad que experimentaba, pero Nerio intervino casi al instante.

—¡No la pienso llevar de la manita a todas partes!

Roxy frunció el ceño, enfadada. Estaba deseando contestarle, pero tenía demasiadas emociones arremolinándose en su estómago como para soltarle una réplica coherente.

—No hará falta. —Sacó una Ocaso Ball de uno de los cajones de la destartalada mesilla de noche que tenía al lado—. Esta mañana cuando he ido a comprar he pasado por el Centro Pokémon a buscarla.

—¿Tiene un Pokémon dentro?

—No. Vas a tener que capturarlo. Saldremos tú y yo, si tu hermano no quiere saber nada de ello.

—Pero estás enfermo…

—Si puedo salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, puedo salir a ayudarte a capturar un Pokémon, ¿no crees?

Roxy se lanzó a abrazar a su abuelo, quien soltó aire por el peso extra de la niña, mientras se reía.

Roxy consideraba que era aún muy joven para salir en su propia aventura, con apenas once años, pero vivir en Pueblo Crampón era en sí mismo todo un desafío. Era un pueblo oscuro, peligroso, había que saber valerse por uno mismo, y el abuelo de Roxy tenía miedo de que, cuando él muriera, Roxy y su hermano mayor no se llevaran bien o se protegieran el uno al otro.

Además, Nerio, a sus dieciséis años, había pasado el último año intentando recomponerse de su derrota como Aspirante a Campeón. Lionel le había barrido como si nada en semifinales a causa de la negativa de Nerio de usar el fenómeno Dynamax en su favor. Esa derrota le afectó lo suficiente como para perder todo su buen humor y su energía, y se estaba alejando de su familia como consecuencia, intentando encontrar un nuevo camino a tan corta edad.

Roxy vivió el día siguiente como si el mundo hubiera cambiado completamente. Las luces de Crampón brillaban más: le encantaban. La luz del día entrando por el final de la calle invitaba a sentarse contra la persiana a contemplar la naturaleza. Los habituales ruidos estridentes de la música y los pequeños disturbios en los garitos cercanos parecían acompañar una estampa peculiar que hacía que, pese a las constantes dificultades, Roxy amara el sitio donde vivía.

Ella se dirigía a la única escuela del pueblo. Situada en un segundo piso del único edificio sanitario además del Centro Pokémon, podía considerarse lo más de lo más de la educación en kilómetros a la redonda. Historia de Galar, biología Pokémon, ciencias relacionadas con el fenómeno Dynamax… lo básico para salir ahí fuera. Todos los alumnos del pueblo cabían en una sola aula, y la profesora, que se llamaba Margot, era dura y firme como el acero de un Bronzong. Roxy la admiraba por ello, pues nadie nunca le discutía su autoridad. En cambio, ella parecía un saco de boxeo en cuanto salía de ese edificio.

Se sentó en la silla más alejada de la profesora, al lado de la ventana. Entraba un sol maravilloso por ella, con vistas a la costa este de Galar. Podía ver puntitos moverse sin parar entre los árboles y los prados, centenares de Pokémon viviendo su vida. ¿Cuál sería el que la acompañaría a ella?

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de la profesora, se encontró mirada con mirada con uno de los chicos que le persiguieron el día anterior: Masías Loza, de los hermanos Loza, unos gamberros con mucho prestigio y de la edad de Nerio que se dedicaban a pelearse con todos y decorar a su manera el pueblo. A Masías era fácil reconocerlo: musculitos, con la cabeza que parecía que estuviera rapada, pero en realidad formaba una especie de minipinchos teñidos de varios colores, todos ellos oscuros, que a Roxy le recordaban a la espalda de un Rillaboom.

—¿Qué, niñita? ¿Ya te has quitado ese trapo? Era el doble de grande que tu cuerpo.

Roxy tuvo que contenerse para no contestarle. Eso sería peor.

—Ni siquiera te mira —se burló uno de sus amigos—. Va a salir huyendo en cualquier momento.

Casi toda la clase se echó a reír, menos los más pequeños, que también se sentían intimidados por aquella chusma. Pero en cuanto Margot puso un pie en clase, todos se sentaron ordenadamente para una clase especial sobre los Pokémon de la ruta 7, cerca de ciudad Artejo.

—Esta ruta se caracteriza por tener Pokémon del tipo Siniestro y del tipo Bicho. Se han reconocido más especies a lo largo de los últimos años, pero generalmente evaden el combate en una ruta tan transitada por los seres humanos. Sólo los más fuertes aparecen con frecuencia.

La profesora mostró algunos de los Pokémon típicos de la ruta. Roxy se conocía a la mayoría, estando tan cerca de esa ruta, y especialmente a los del tipo Siniestro. Nerio era experto en ellos, se los conocía todos y su equipo se formaba exclusivamente de Pokémon de ese tipo.

Cuando la profesora Margot enseñó la imagen de un Morpeko, Roxy prestó verdadera atención. Parecía un Pokémon tan blandito y abrazable… Y parecía fuerte también cuando mostraba su cara hambrienta. Pero ya se imaginaba a todo el pueblo, incluso a Nerio: «Con un ratoncito adorable no hay quien te tome en serio. ¿Dónde vas con eso? Pringada». Pero encajaba con ella.

Se guardó el nombre por si acaso.

Las clases acabaron pronto. Roxy dejó que todo el mundo saliera, pues la profesora Margot siempre era la última en salir para cerrar la puerta. Era un momento de seguridad.

—Roxy, ven —le pidió la profesora.

—Sí.

—He oído que sigues peleándote con Loza y compañía —dijo, lo que hizo que Roxy desviara la mirada—. No, mírame. —Roxy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar su mirada con la profesora—. Sé que quieres ser fuerte, pero un Pokémon no solucionará nada si no te esfuerzas tú también. Valerse por uno mismo en Crampón es un gran desafío.

—Lo sé. No es tan sencillo…

—No lo es. Pero te sorprendería saber cómo soy fuera de este pueblo. Tengo que poner por delante mi fortaleza antes que mi personalidad para sobrevivir. Tarde o temprano tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo. Ni que sea temporalmente. Si te siguen considerando débil…

—¡Lo sé! —le cortó—. Ya lo sé.

—Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

Roxy le hizo caso, y se fue sin mirar atrás. Le dio la sensación de que todo el mundo la miraba cuando salió del edificio, pero en realidad nadie lo hacía.

Caminó intentando pasar desapercibida, por un lateral de la calle. Todo el mundo hablaba sin hacerle caso. Unos cuantos Zigzagoon se habían colado en una tienda abandonada, persiguiendo a otro Pokémon, sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Nadie le hacía caso.

Todo cambió cerca de donde los más rebeldes solían levantar barricadas cuando querían protestar. En ese momento apenas había un montón de escombros, pero había allí otra persona: Jazz Loza, la hermana de Masías.

A diferencia de su hermano, el matón que empezaba a atraer la atención de la policía con su aspecto de musculitos adolescente, Jazz era difícil de ver. Tenía el típico peinado estridente, una mitad del pelo rapada, la otra en melena teñida de negro y violeta, ropa negra rasgada, con sus pantalones, su cazadora de cuero y la cantidad impresionante de tacos e insultos que todo Crampón parecía usar con orgullo. No cualquiera diría que era una persona maja de corazón… menos con Roxy.

Roxy marcaba la diferencia, con sus vestidos menos oscuros de lo habitual y su pelo bien atado. Lucía como una chica normal de cualquier parte menos de Crampón. Nerio le solía insistir en vestir de forma menos llamativa (habló el que tenía el pelo en forma de cactus en blanco y negro) para ser más aceptada, pero Roxy se negaba a ello. «Tú misma», siempre le decía.

Por supuesto, la suerte no estuvo del lado de Roxy.

—Vaya, pero si está aquí el pastelito de fresa —dijo, distrayéndose de su conversación—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has cansado de que ese trapo te llegue a los pies?

Roxy era tímida, pero no tenía pelos en la lengua cuando sabía de lo que hablaba. Por eso se peleaba casi todos los días, aunque saliera perdiendo moral y físicamente.

—Algún día decidirás tener personalidad y llevar lo que a ti te guste. —El dedo en la llaga. Roxy sabía analizar muy bien para su edad y ya sabía que Jazz se moría de envidia por su forma de vestir… pero no encajaba en Crampón.

—Prepara tus piernas, pringada, porque te va a tocar correr.

Roxy hizo caso y salió corriendo por un pasillo lateral. No oyó que la persiguieran, pero por si acaso se escurrió por un callejón entre edificios. Eran buenos escondites, aunque eran espacios estrechos. Por eso reconoció al instante el aprieto en el que se acababa de meter cuando vio a dos de esos Zigzagoon de antes. Éstos se giraron y vieron el miedo en sus ojos con diversión.

Pensó en correr, pero detrás de sus nuevos enemigos había algo moviéndose, entre la basura. Ese par habían acorralado finalmente al otro Pokémon que había visto antes.

—Os pensáis que ya le tenéis, ¿eh? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Venid a por mí!

Roxy dio dos pasos hacia adelante para provocarlos y luego hizo marcha atrás. Los Zigzagoon mordieron el anzuelo y quisieron atacarla, moviéndose en su particular forma, flanqueándola. Ella tomó ventaja del hueco que dejaron y, dando una patada no muy fuerte a uno, cruzó recta para ponerse entre el Pokémon acorralado y sus perseguidores.

La pega era que ahora no tenía dónde ir. Los Zigzagoon no parecían querer abandonar su presa. Roxy extendió los brazos, para tener toda su atención. Esperaba que por lo menos pudiera dar tiempo al perseguido para huir.

En su lugar, un fugaz haz de luz amarilla pasó entre el muro y su pierna derecha y estalló justo en los morros de los Pokémon salvajes. Entre aullidos quejumbrosos, ambos huyeron despavoridos hacia la calle principal.

—Gracias, tío, por…

Pero allí detrás ya no había nada. Una sombra se alejaba dando botes y correteando por la parte trasera de los edificios, hacia la salida del pueblo.

—En fin —suspiró.

Salió del callejón. Ni rastro de los Zigzagoon tampoco. Nadie inmediatamente peligroso tampoco. Era como si lo que acababa de pasar nunca hubiera existido, así que se dirigió a su casa sin mediar palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumina aurea significa "luces doradas" en latín. La canción Lumina Aurea de la banda Swallow the Sun es la inspiración y explicación parcial de este capítulo.

—Buenas, ya he vuelto —saludó, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Nadie respondió. Probablemente su abuelo estaba durmiendo. Podía ver a Nerio al otro lado del pequeño apartamento luchando consigo mismo y desgarrando papeles desesperadamente después de mirárselos.

—¡Me cago en todo! ¡Nada me sale bien!

Roxy le miró con un poco de pena. Durante su viaje como Aspirante, Nerio había descubierto que tenía cierta habilidad para componer canciones, y no se le daba mal el dibujo tampoco, pues había creado su propio logo en su ropa de Aspirante, una boca abierta de color morado. Desde su derrota, toda su habilidad parecía haberse esfumado. Había conseguido replicar de muchas formas y medidas ese logo, pero nada más. La falta de inspiración no había hecho más que empeorar su ya deteriorado estado de ánimo.

—¡Estúpido Dynamax! —renegó por enésima vez. Nerio odiaba que todos se valieran de un superpoder y no de una estrategia para ganar. Roxy estaba bastante de acuerdo con él.

—Vas a despertar al abuelo.

—¡Me da igual!

Roxy se fue a comprobar que su abuelo estuviera dormido aún, y así era. Comprobó que no tuviera fiebre, y luego se puso a hacer la cena.

La cocina estaba en el comedor. Aquel apartamento apenas daba para tres habitaciones separadas y un baño, tenían suerte de que no tuvieran que dormir todos juntos, así que una cocina maltrecha apretujada en una esquina era aceptable.

En aquella casa todos sabían cocinar lo básico, pero era Roxy quien solía encargarse de las comidas. El abuelo tenía muy poco aguante, y usaba todas sus energías para salir a caminar (y a veces a comprar), y Nerio carbonizaba prácticamente todos sus platos (aunque él decía que le gustaba así). En cambio, Roxy tenía muy buena mano con las verduras fritas y el arroz, siempre lo dejaba al punto.

Cocinó pensando en esa pelea en el callejón. Había sido muy intenso, y nada había tenido que ver con una refriega contra los Loza y sus matones. La adrenalina la había afectado de forma distinta, socorriendo a ese Pokémon herido. Una lástima que el susodicho no se hubiera parado a agradecerle la ayuda.

Aunque ese ataque de tipo eléctrico había sido definitivo para el combate.

Su abuelo siempre decía que un Pokémon nunca olvida que le han ayudado. Al parecer, no había escrito en ningún lado que los ayudados tuvieran que hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Marnie…

La voz cansada de su abuelo hizo que dejara todo en el fuego para ir a verle.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No me encuentro demasiado bien.

—¿Llamamos a la ambulancia? —preguntó, nerviosa. Nerio salió inmediatamente de su cuarto.

—Creo… que sí…

Roxy miró a su hermano y él se puso manos a la obra. Por su lado, la joven ayudó a su abuelo a incorporarse. Éste se había tumbado con la ropa de calle puesta (seguramente porque se sintió cansado después de su caminata y se tumbó directamente), así que sólo tuvo que ponerse los zapatos.

—Tráeme mi bolsa. Quiero llevarme a mi Pokémon.

—Vale.

Roxy no tenía tiempo de lamentarse ni de colapsar, ella seguía el plan y no cuestionaba las peticiones si eran simples. Sabía que su abuelo había ido liberando progresivamente a sus Pokémon para que volvieran a su estado salvaje (y murieran en su hábitat si eran lo suficientemente ancianos) y que se había quedado uno para el último día de su vida. Roxy consiguió detener una oleada de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que su abuelo creía que ya no volvería a Pueblo Crampón. Tenía que mantenerse centrada.

La ambulancia tardó muy poco en llegar. Sanidad era, quizás, la única entidad que podía entrar a toda pastilla por la única calle de Crampón y que toda la población le dejara paso. Roxy miró por la ventana como algunos curiosos se daban cuenta de que la ambulancia se paraba delante del portal de su casa. Creyó haber visto a los hermanos Loza entre ellos.

El anciano no consiguió levantarse antes de que los sanitarios llegaran. Entre ellos y Nerio le ayudaron a caminar hasta la ambulancia, mientras Roxy explicaba que tenía una enfermedad sin reconocer que simplemente aceleraba el deterioro de su cuerpo.

Los hermanos subieron a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, mientras su abuelo se tumbaba en la camilla y le tomaban las constantes y la tensión. El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad por el pueblo, saliendo de él en apenas un minuto.

—No tardaremos nada en llegar al hospital de Artejo —les aseguró uno de los sanitarios.

Roxy asintió y miró tanto a Nerio como a su abuelo. Parecía que tuvieran una conversación silenciosa. No quiso intervenir.

Los médicos dijeron, después de algunas pruebas ya en una habitación fija, que el cuerpo del anciano iba camino de un fallo multiorgánico, debido a que, por su vejez, su metabolismo simplemente se estaba ralentizando y acabaría por pararse. Tuviera lo que tuviera, le había dado ochenta años de vida.

—Sé que estáis tristes —dijo el anciano, cuando se encontraron solos—. Pero así es como son las cosas. Allá donde voy no me va a doler nada ni tendré que preocuparme por si los matones del pueblo me intentan asaltar.

—Menudo viejo… —se rio Nerio, sin poder evitarlo por la nostalgia de ver a su abuelo patear los traseros de algunos de los más peligrosos de Crampón.

—Marnie…

—Dime.

—Tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte. Plántale cara a la vida, y usa bien esa Ocaso Ball.

—Lo haré.

—Además, te he dejado una cosa en mi armario. Cuando volváis, ábrelo.

—De acuerdo.

Luego miró a su hermano. Éste se acercó un poco más.

—Nerio, sé que encontrarás tu camino. Ahora pareces perdido, pero sé que estás luchando. La inspiración volverá.

—Claro que lo hará, te enviaré los versos al otro mundo si hace falta.

El anciano se rio un poco, y luego pidió que le pasaran la bolsa. Sacó su propia Ocaso Ball de allí dentro y, aprovechando que no había ningún médico que les impidera romper una última norma, sacó a su Pokémon. Era un Dusknoir enorme, su cabeza rozaba el techo.

—Este Dusknoir fue mi primer compañero. Hemos pasado por incontables aventuras. Él se encargará de llevarme al otro mundo. Dadme un abrazo.

Nerio y Roxy prácticamente cubrieron a su abuelo con sus abrazos. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero estaban a punto.

Cuando se separaron, dieron unos pasos atrás. Dusknoir usó un poder que Roxy desconocía para crear una bruma oscura que cubrió el cuerpo del anciano. Luego, como si fueran las cuerdas de un títere, Dusknoir tiró la bruma hacia sí mismo y empezó tanto la bruma como el Pokémon se desvanecieron.

Su abuelo ya se había ido.

Mientras los médicos corrían a ver lo que pasaba en la habitación, con el pitido de la máquina que indicaba que no había constantes vitales, Roxy se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su abuelo. ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Un segundo estaba allí, y al siguiente ya no? Parecía que el instante en el que les había dicho «dadme un abrazo» hubiera sucedido hace mil años en otra región. Esa distancia le impactaba. Era todo tan lejano ya…

—Roxy, vamos.

Como despertando de un trance, miró a su hermano. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su cuerpo no aguantó más y empezó a llorar también, enterrado en el pecho de su hermano.

—Nos cuidaremos, ¿vale? —le dijo Nerio—. Tendremos broncas chusqueras y nos daremos de ostias contra todo el pueblo si hace falta.

Roxy asintió, sin mirar cómo se llevaban a su abuelo.

Unas horas después, a la mañana siguiente, su abuelo era enterrado en la misma ciudad Artejo. Él mismo había preparado su funeral, creyendo que las luces doradas del amanecer le darían un reposo más plácido.

Los hermanos no quisieron saber de qué murió. Si no estaba, no estaba. Roxy seguía sin salir de ese estado ausente en el que pensaba que todo era lejano, y que el cuerpo en ese ataúd era el de un extraño, y no de su abuelo. Su abuelo se había marchado a otro mundo junto a Dusknoir.

—Quédate la Ocaso Ball de Dusknoir —le sugirió Nerio—. Él sigue ahí fuera.

Roxy le hizo caso y se la guardó.

El camino de vuelta, tan silencioso, se hizo muy rápido. Roxy no dejaba de mirar al sur, hacia el Área Salvaje, donde los paisajes se mostraban tan verdes y alegres que le daba rabia que no complementaran todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, ya no era capaz de llorar. Un millón de lágrimas hubiera derramado, pero su cuerpo se lo negaba. Había llorado antes por las estupideces más grandes y, por una vez que podía llorar por algo lógico, no lo hacía.

Lo primero que hicieron al volver a casa fue empezar a deshacerse de las cosas de su abuelo. Había otras personas necesitadas en Crampón que podrían usar su ropa o algunos de sus objetos menos relevantes. Era una característica común en toda la familia seguir ese procedimiento. Lo único que conservaron fue la cama, pues era de buena calidad (quizás lo único decente en aquella casa a parte de los dibujos de Nerio) y podrían necesitarla en una emergencia.

Roxy se miró con miedo el cajón inferior del armario de su abuelo. Allí era donde él había dejado su último presente para su nieta. Algo tan importante como para ser recibido después de su muerte daba, como poco, respeto.

—¿Cuándo lo abrirás? —le preguntó Nerio.

—Ahora —contestó, después de unos segundos de pensar.

Había decidido que ya bastaba de miedos. Ya basta de cobijarse bajo los brazos de la familia sin razón. Todo su alrededor le gritaba que tenía que levantarse y luchar por cada milímetro de su espacio vital, y no podía ser en mejor momento que ése para empezar a cambiar. Llorar la muerte de su abuelo lo haría igual, pero darle un significado positivo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Nerio la observó mientras abría el cajón inferior. Había una funda de plástico con una cazadora negra, un colgante redondo con tres puntas y una carta.

_Querida Marnie,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es que ya no estoy con vosotros. Espero que por lo menos haya podido daros una vida algo más cómoda._

_Lo que tienes entre manos es un atuendo que mi hija, tu madre, solía usar cuando era adolescente. No sé si te quedará bien, porque aún eres joven, pero lo espero. Eres su viva imagen. Espero que te guste mucho._

_También espero que seáis fuertes. No os ha tocado la vida más sencilla, pero sé que Nerio y tú os tenéis el uno al otro. Tu madre siempre decía algo: la muerte gana a la vida, pero el amor gana a la muerte. No dejéis de amar._

_Os quiere a ambos,_

_Vuestro abuelo._

—Este viejo siempre tiene un as en la manga… —soltó Nerio, con voz temblorosa, cuando acabó de leer también.

Roxy no sabía qué decir o hacer. Había sacado la cazadora de su bolsa, y definitivamente era más grande de lo que su cuerpo aceptaría como adecuado. Igual que el vestido nuevo. El colgante estaba allí, sobre la cama.

Entonces la ira empezó a ascender como un cohete en su interior. Su madre, otra persona que se había ido, igual que el abuelo, pero mucho antes. Apenas la había llegado a conocer. Y su padre, el desaparecido o, mejor llamarlo por su nombre, el que les abandonó. Todas las personas que habrían podido cuidar de ella se habían ido marchando progresivamente, y no podía evitar sentirse despojada de aquellas personas a las que más quería, ¡y no era capaz de llorar por ellas! Simplemente desaparecían.

—¡¡JODER!! —le pegó un puñetazo a lo primero que tuvo delante. El cristal de la ventana se agrietó, sin romperse del todo—. ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¡TODOS SE VAN!! ¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES SE VAN?!

Los gritos se sucedían uno tras otro mientras partía la madera de la puerta del armario y le daba un portazo. Al final, se topó con el cuerpo de Nerio, que le abrazó, y ella gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo, haciendo que le vibraran las orejas por la potencia de su voz.

—Grita ahora, hermanita —le dijo, con voz suave—. Sácalo.

—¡¡LES ODIO!! ¡¡ODIO ESTE PUTO PUEBLO!! ¡¡ODIO ESTE MALDITO MUNDO!!

Roxy intentó pegar al aire, a veces dándole a su hermano sin querer, pero poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas. Si las lágrimas fluyeron en algún momento, eran de pura rabia. Al final, se apagó, se tumbó en la cama y se durmió. Nerio estuvo las primeras horas a su lado, asegurándose de que estaba bien, mientras componía en un papel cualquiera.

—Gritar —musitó—. Lo más primordial en el interior de un ser humano.

Miró el logo que creó tiempo atrás. Por fin le había encontrado un significado. La inspiración había vuelto gracias a su hermana.

Cuando Roxy despertó, la ira se había desvanecido. En su lugar, había recuperado el pensamiento que había tenido antes: empezar a cambiar; usar el momento más crítico para salir más fortalecida que nunca.

Nerio estaba en su habitación, manejando un montón de papeles. Algunos tenían el símbolo y, encima, la palabra «Yell» escrita. Roxy le observó en silencio, y se topó con su reflejo mientras lo hacía. Su pelo oscuro, uniforme, atado en unas burdas y descolocadas coletas, por la energía que había gastado gritando horas atrás. Esos ojos cansados, tan claros, que amenazaban ser cubiertos por el flequillo. Su maltrecho vestido oscuro.

Había que hacer cambios.

Agarró unas tijeras y eliminó una parte del flequillo. Pulió el otro para que no le molestara. Luego, tomó una maquinilla y rapó al uno toda la parte que había recortado en su lado izquierdo. No era suficiente.

—Tres de las personas más importantes de mi vida me han dejado. No permitiré que vuelva a pasar —se dijo, delante del espejo.

Se rapó tres triángulos hacia dentro.

—Un pincho por cada abandono —rezó Nerio, a su lado, mirándose también desde el espejo—. Que sirva de recordatorio y advertencia. Roxy es una persona nueva.

Roxy se miró fijamente en el espejo, seria, imperturbable, analizándose a sí misma. Puso un dedo en cada triángulo rapado. Seguiría su vida de esa forma. Luego, se puso el colgante y se probó la chaqueta. Esta última aún le iba larga, pero abrigaba bien y acrecentaba la sensación de seguridad. Llevando la ropa de su madre la haría partícipe del cambio que iba a realizar.

—Ahora sólo te falta un Pokémon —dijo Nerio.

—Puede ser cualquiera mientras nos respetemos.

—Yo creo que no será cualquiera —replicó—. ¿Lucharás conmigo cuando estés preparada para ser Aspirante?

—No lo dudes. Te machacaré. —Nerio soltó un «¡ja!» burlón, pero Roxy lo ignoró—. Pero antes demostraré a este pueblo de mala muerte que no soy su maldito saco de boxeo.

—Así me gusta —dijo Nerio, sonriendo con malicia y cierto poderío—. Haz que todos nos sintamos orgullosos.

Después de acabar de arreglarse y limpiar el suelo de su pelo, Roxy tomó las pocas cosas que solía llevarse a clase con su mochila y pasó por delante de la cama de su abuelo, con el inconsciente deseo de despedirse como todos los días. Cuando volvió a ver el vacío tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar de nuevo. No sintió rabia esta vez, pero no quiso tentarse y salió, cerrando de un portazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo brinda muchas explicaciones, ¿verdad? En la canción que he escogido, el compositor llora la muerte de su novia (no, en serio, se murió de cáncer y el pobre se hundió en una depresión que desembocó en la canción Lumina Aurea) y a la vez se envía un mensaje de esperanza a sí mismo con su letra, y de la misma manera quería transmitir algo parecido en este capítulo. 
> 
> Recordatorio de que mis fics sobre Roxy no siguen el canon del juego de que Morpeko y ella están juntas desde que la humana tenía cinco años, ni tampoco el canon de "partir a la aventura a los 10-11 años".


	3. De duelos y treguas

En la calle, los hermanos Loza y muchos de sus amigos estaban esperándola, haciendo como que estaban allí por casualidad de forma bastante ridícula, hablando entre ellos de tonterías sin sentido.

—Tenéis que mejorar vuestras habilidades de disimulo, pardillos —soltó sin pensar.

Todos inmediatamente rodearon a Roxy en un amplio círculo, con Masías y Jazz Loza encarándose a ella.

—Tu abuelo era una persona muy respetada en Crampón. Y poderosa. Sentimos de veras que haya pasado a mejor vida —dijo Masías. Un instante después, se fijó en el más que visible cambio de aspecto de Roxy—… y sabemos que va a ser duro.

Jazz también miró con buenos ojos el mismo cambio visual (una buena cantidad de negro para lo que ella creía que era conveniente en Crampón) y luego siguió con el discurso que había empezado su hermano:

—Por eso te daremos una pequeña tregua para que te recuperes. No vale la pena darte una paliza si no tienes ánimo para resistirte a ella. Durará poco, sabemos que acabarás provocándonos, y nos lo tomaremos como que ya te has recuperado. Pero que no sea dicho.

Los pensamientos de Roxy fueron desde «no necesito vuestra compasión» a resistir una vez más la tentación de llorar. Tenía que estar loca para creer que esa gente que se pasaba el tiempo libre haciendo la vida imposible a los demás podía ser de confianza para una tregua, pero se lo creyó. Se tragó todos sus comentarios y emociones y asintió levemente con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Luego, los Loza y sus colegas se fueron con la satisfacción del trabajo bien realizado y Roxy tuvo que seguirles a cierta distancia hasta llegar al colegio.

En esa mísera y soleada aula, la profesora Margot la esperaba, aún sola. Ella reaccionó de otra manera a su cambio de aspecto. Aunque la cazadora de su madre destacaba más, ella se fijó en su pelo recién rapado.

—¿Pero qué te has hecho…? —Roxy la miró un segundo y suspiró, cabizbaja. El significado era demasiado personal—. Siento lo de tu abuelo. Tendrías que estar en casa, recuperándote.

—No quiero estar allí encerrada.

—Vale —dijo, después de unos segundos—. Si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo.

Roxy asintió, mirándola esta vez. Margot era una de las pocas personas en Crampón con las que sería capaz de abrirse, y ni siquiera siendo así pensaba que fuera una buena idea. Sin embargo, apreciaba su apoyo.

Muchos de los alumnos jóvenes y de su edad le dieron su pésame. Ella solo asentía. No le molestaba, simplemente es que no le aportaban ningún sentimiento. Ni siquiera pensaba en su abuelo cuando alguien se lo comentaba. Parecía una fase que soportar con paciencia. Por suerte, las clases no cambiaron y pudo quitarse de la cabeza su situación estudiando.

Cuando volvió a casa, lejos de la cama vacía, el cristal resquebrajado y la puerta del armario partida, nada había cambiado. Roxy sólo tenía que ocuparse de que su hermano no se olvidara de comer (cosa que, debido a su muy delgada complexión, parecía que ocurriera muy a menudo). Nerio parecía haber encontrado definitivamente algo por lo que escribir. Los papeles, tirados, usados o en blanco, ocupaban su mesa y su cama. Hacía desde su preparación como Aspirante que no estaba tan metido en su cabeza, sacando su inspiración a relucir. Roxy no quiso molestarle.

—Me has inspirado, hermanita —dijo, sonriendo un poco, mientras cenaban—. Toda esta situación, tu ira… Yo no me puedo expresar como tú, pero entre tú y el abuelete habéis conseguido que vuelva a componer. Espero que no me dure dos días.

—Ojalá no hubiera sido por esta mierda —se quejó Roxy.

—Los artistas nunca sacan nada bueno siendo felices —sentenció Nerio, a lo que Roxy asintió.

Esa fue una dinámica que se repitió durante unos cuantos días. Roxy se peleaba con sus emociones estando en casa y salía de ella sólo para respirar, esperando sentir que estaba cambiando de alguna manera. Nerio era justo lo contrario, no salió en una semana entera. Componía una y otra vez las mismas letras, retocaba el logo, perfeccionaba papel tras papel y su estado de ánimo era una batalla entre el dolor por su abuelo y el cierto toque de alegría por ser capaz de transmitirlo en papel. Los dos hermanos tenían un precario equilibrio entre manos, sin peleas ni discusiones, que, trágicamente, funcionaba.

Pero había algo más. Desde la tregua con los Loza, Roxy había pasado desapercibida por la calle de Crampón. A veces, incluso se la miraban y la ignoraban. Su parte analítica se preguntaba si era por la tregua, si era porque les daba pena al resto de habitantes (porque hasta los pocos adultos responsables la miraban con otros ojos) o si era que sólo con llevar la ropa de su madre, Roxy hacía pública su final rendición al oscuro estilo de Pueblo Crampón (y sus consecuencias en su estilo de vida): había dejado de destacar. Sin duda, Jazz Loza aprobaría esa clase de rendición.

Harta de estar en esa situación, y quizás en un intento de liberar su frustración, Roxy empezó a buscar algo por lo que valiera la pena romper la tregua. Eso en Crampón era fácil de encontrar, pues los débiles de espíritu, los que no habían aprendido a guardar las apariencias y los que desafiaban la norma (como la propia Roxy) eran con los que más se cebaba la delincuencia de Crampón.

Empezó por volver a llevar el vestido rosa debajo de la chaqueta de su madre. La hacía ver muy niña, porque era claramente para alguien que hubiera pegado el estirón de la adolescencia, y a ella aún le quedaba un poco para eso. Sin embargo, lejos de unas miradas curiosas y burlonas sobre lo grande que le quedaba todo el conjunto, no causó reacción.

Por desgracia para sus compañeros, la tregua no les afectaba a ellos. Al cabo de pocos días de empezar a llevar el vestido, se topó con Masías Loza y algunos de sus gamberros de poca monta presionando a un chico de diez años de la clase de Roxy.

—Venga, que no te lo robaremos, sólo queremos verlo.

—¡No!

—No nos hagas quitarte la Pokéball, renacuajo.

—¡Que no! ¡No quiero combatir!

Los adolescentes parecían estar pasándolo muy bien presionando al pobre para que, aparentemente, sacara su nuevo Pokémon para combatir. Éstos tenían Pokémon también, y no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para humillar a un posible nuevo rival. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se metía de por medio?

—¡Eh, dejadlo en paz!

Todos, incluido el crío, se giraron hacia ella. Masías fue el primero en decir algo.

—Sabíamos que tarde o temprano no podrías resistirte a romper la tregua. Eres demasiado masoquista para tener una vida tranquila —se rio, y con él sus amigotes. Masías se acercó a ella. A Roxy le dio igual encararse a él, mirada con mirada. En otro tiempo habría huido ya—. Vaya, así que la niñita ya es toda una mujer. Y tengo entendido que también tienes un Pokémon.

Roxy se sorprendió. No tenía ninguno, pero sí que cargaba con su Ocaso Ball por si la ocasión se daba.

—Creo que te han informado mal.

—Agarradla.

Sus amigotes se lanzaron a por ella y le agarraron los brazos, mientras Masías le registraba la mochila, tan campante. Roxy intentó hacer fuerza con sus atrapados brazos, pero no sirvió más que para cansarse.

Entonces vio que el niño de su clase seguía allí, encogido de miedo, pero libre de marcharse.

—¡Lárgate! ¡¿A qué esperas?! —le ordenó.

El niño por fin reaccionó y desapareció por la calle principal. Los matones preguntaron a Masías que qué pasaba con él, pero éste dijo que le ignoraran. Entonces encontró por fin la Ocaso Ball.

—Mierda, está vacía.

El momento de confusión le sirvió a Roxy: su instinto no del todo apagado de huir salió a relucir y soltó una patada con el tacón de su bota a la espinilla de uno de los chavales, que la soltó, le metió los dedos en el ojo al otro con la mano liberada (aunque se ganó un rasgón en su vestido y un arañazo debajo) y finalmente le arrebató la Ocaso Ball a Masías.

—¡Serás tonta! —le espetó. Roxy no vio a venir el guantazo, que le dio entre la mejilla y los labios, e hizo que tropezara y se cayera al suelo—. Qué inocente creyendo que puedes darnos de leches e irte de rositas. ¿Sabes qué? Que hoy te vuelves sin mochila y sin cazadora. Que todo el pueblo tenga ganas de robarte con ese pastelito de fresa que llevas puesto.

Roxy retrocedió a gatas hasta tener espacio para ponerse de pie, mientras la arrinconaban contra los edificios de la cara norte. No tenía muchas escapatorias aparte de abrirse paso a golpes.

Entonces un calambrazo hizo explotar uno de los rótulos de neón que tenían encima y todos tuvieron que apartarse por la caída del mismo.

—¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?!

—¡¡Mi rótulo!! —se oyó desde dentro del edificio. Pero no se atrevió a salir, viendo que un combate se avecinaba.

De una esquina de otro edificio, un Pokémon pequeño de colores morados salió a defender a Roxy, y se interpuso entre ella y los matones de Masías. Roxy supo al instante que era un Morpeko cabreado.

—Ah, un invitado inesperado. ¿Quieres guerra, ratita de mierda? —le provocó Masías. Entonces sacó a su Zigzagoon (considerablemente más grande de lo habitual) y le dio un par de órdenes—. A ver qué haces contra él.

Roxy aún estaba procesando. Con su Ocaso Ball en la mano aún, se pasó una mano por el labio. Estaba sangrando. Un par de ataques Impactrueno la despistaron de nuevo y vio cómo su repentino salvador se enzarzaba en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el Pokémon de Masías. Ella no sabía nada de combates, pero parecía que Morpeko ganaba. Otro Impactrueno les sacudió a ambos y se separaron.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Acaba ya con él!

El Zigzagoon era más rápido que su rival, sin embargo, y derribó a Morpeko de un solo golpe, que rodó por el suelo y no parecía que fuera a levantarse. Pero Masías y su compañero no tuvieron suficiente, querían ensañarse.

—¡Eh, eh, ya le habéis derrotado!

Roxy se puso entre medio y recibió un Golpe Cabeza de Zigzagoon en el estómago. Éste se asustó, por el tamaño de la humana, y retrocedió. Ella no se amilanó ante el golpe, se mantuvo en guardia. Miró con toda la furia del mundo a Masías, esperando a que hiciera algo.

—Al parecer, ahora sí que tienes un Pokémon —dijo, de mala uva—. Te tendremos vigilada.

Masías y los suyos se fueron por el otro lado, en dirección a la cancha. Roxy se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no volvían. Luego se giró, volviendo en sí, y recogió a Morpeko.

—Desastre, no tendrías que haber intervenido… —dijo, con compasión.

Roxy corrió al Centro Pokémon del pueblo, cerca de la persiana de entrada. Era, quizás, el único sitio además de la escuela y el centro médico para personas en el que nunca había altercados.

La enfermera la recibió con prisas al ver las heridas de Morpeko.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, mientras cargaba con la criatura y la ponía en camilla.

—Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo —se limitó a contestar Roxy. Aún no acababa de asimilar todo lo que había visto.

—No será nada, danos un rato para desinfectar sus heridas.

Roxy se sentó a esperar en un sillón. A su lado, había una mesita con caramelos para Pokémon. Tomó uno. Se lo daría a Morpeko por ayudarla.

Mientras la adrenalina volvía a niveles normales, por fin pudo comprender que ese Pokémon era al que había defendido antes de la muerte de su abuelo. Habían pasado días, semanas, desde aquello. Pero el Impactrueno era el mismo, estaba segura. Morpeko no había olvidado la ayuda que había recibido.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Nerio entrar. Éste la vio fácilmente y se acercó a paso ligero.

—Un crío me ha gritado desde la calle que te has enfrentado a Masías… dijo, pero se interrumpió—. ¡Estás sangrando!

—No es nada. Me han ayudado. No me ha pasado nada.

Nerio se dejó caer en la silla de al lado, aliviado.

—Me alegra ver que haces honor a tu palabra y que vas a ser más fuerte, pero Masías es demasiado para ti.

—Aún. —Nerio la miró, analizando su rostro sin expresión—. Voy a vencerle. Y a su hermana también.

—A menos que sea con un Pokémon, lo tienes crudo.

Nerio sabía de lo que hablaba. Tiempo atrás había estado igual de desprotegido que Roxy. Pueblo Crampón se regía por la ley del más fuerte, y los niños y adolescentes que conseguían imponerse solían ser reclutados por bandas callejeras, o bien salían de aventura. Nerio se decantó por la segunda opción, y en pocos meses ya no había un alma en todo el pueblo que se atreviera a discutir su poder. Muchos le admiraban por el simple hecho de haber sido Aspirante. Era raro que uno de ellos saliera de Crampón.

La enfermera salió con Morpeko, que iba todo vendado. Sus colores eran ahora animados y la verdad es que era un Pokémon muy mono a ojos de Roxy.

—Está bien —dijo la enfermera—. Sólo dale reposo durante unos días y no habrá que preocuparse.

—No, yo, bueno… —musitó—. No es mi Pokémon. Es callejero.

—Lo suponía. Esta chiquilla se ha resistido mucho cuando la he intentado curar —se quejó, exageradamente, mirando a Morpeko como si se tratara de una niña traviesa. Entonces, Morpeko saltó al regazo de Roxy, por la crítica, tomó sin ningún tacto el caramelo de las manos de la humana, y se sentó a comérselo. La enfermera se rio—, pero creo que le has caído bien.

La enfermera tuvo que irse, porque la llamaban por otro caso. Nerio y Roxy se quedaron con la rebelde Morpeko acabándose de relamer con el caramelo. No parecía que tuviera intención de irse.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi compañera? —preguntó, algo sorprendida aún. Morpeko respondió con un gruñido animado y le dio un manotazo descarado a la Ocaso Ball de Roxy para que se abriera. Unos segundos después, la Ball se quedaba quieta entre Nerio y Roxy.

—Te dije que tu primer Pokémon no iba a ser uno cualquiera —dijo Nerio, sonriendo de esa forma tétrica que le caracterizaba.

Roxy no se atrevió a sonreír, pero tomó la Ocaso Ball con mucho cariño y la guardó en el lugar más seguro de su mochila. No iba a exhibir así por las buenas a un Morpeko herido para que les dieran otra paliza.

—Volvamos a casa.


	4. Un nuevo camino

Los rumores volaron. Pasaron dos días y todo el pueblo ya sabía que Roxy era ahora una entrenadora. Ella decidió quedarse en casa para cuidar de Morpeko y fue Nerio el que salió para hacer compras y enterarse de lo que pasaba.

—Ya hay varios que quieren pelear contra ti —le dijo a la vuelta de uno de esos días—. Masías se ha asegurado de esparcir bien el rumor. También se ríe porque tienes a una ratita de peluche de mascota, pero al parecer sólo sus colegas le hacen caso.

Roxy asintió, mientras intentaba que su nueva compañera se estuviera quieta para quitarle los vendajes. Le daba igual lo que dijeran de Morpeko. La había ayudado. Se habían salvado mutuamente.

Cuando por fin consiguió quitar el último vendaje, le dio una chuchería como premio.

—Es una chica rebelde, ¿eh? —se rio Nerio, viendo la adorable escena—. Se parece mucho a esta nueva Roxy que tenemos en casa.

Ella enrojeció y no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Tenía razón, los pocos días que Morpeko había estado en casa había demostrado ser, por un lado, muy adorable cuando se le daba de comer y quería darle un poco a Roxy; por otro, era fácilmente irritable, y cambiaba de colores como un Kecleon cuando eso pasaba. Al final aceptaba las cosas a regañadientes, como si les concediera permiso temporal.

—Esta vez se ha comido la chuchería entera —comentó Roxy, acariciándole la cabeza a su nueva compañera.

—Yo creo que eso de repartir la comida es porque se ha criado en las calles y tiene buen corazón —repuso Nerio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que es una borde por necesidad, para sobrevivir, igual que todo el mundo en Crampón. Y que cuida de los que considera que lo necesitan.

—Yo no necesito que me cuiden —le replicó duramente, aunque sin alzar la voz.

—Los Pokémon son muy sensibles a las emociones de los demás. Estoy seguro de que sabe a qué emociones nos estamos enfrentando últimamente. Quiere apoyarte.

Morpeko sonrió a Roxy como si no hubiera un mañana, como diciendo «¡tu hermano medio-Linoone ha acertado!». Ella correspondió su sonrisa con un pequeño abrazo.

—Entonces gracias —dijo—. Contigo estaré mejor.

Nerio se fue a su cuarto y volvió con sus cuatro Balls. Las lanzó al suelo y de ellas salieron Obstagoon, Scrafty, Skuntank y Malamar. Los cuatro enseguida vieron a Morpeko, y ella se acercó a curiosear.

—He pensado que sería buen momento para presentarla a la familia —dijo Nerio.

—Tus Pokémon son enormes en comparación a ella —comentó Roxy. Tenía cierto miedo de que le pasara algo a Morpeko con tal diferencia de tamaño (como que Obstagoon la aplastara con un pie por mala suerte) pero si había sobrevivido ella sola en las calles de Crampón era por algo.

Precisamente Morpeko tuvo especial aprecio por Obstagoon y empezó a escalar por sus patas hasta llegar a su hombro. Entonces ambos empezaron a jugar a pillar a la ratita. Nerio se rio bastante al ver que su compañero no tenía narices de sacarse a Morpeko de encima.

—Por lo menos reconoce que no son enemigos —comentó Roxy, casi para sí misma—. Qué amigable.

—Y reconoce la fuerza. Por lo que me contaste de tu pelea con Masías, sabía que ibais a perder y salió igualmente en tu ayuda. Valora que te estés volviendo tan fuerte.

Roxy se dio cuenta de que sí que estaba siendo así. Enfrentarse de esa manera a uno de los Loza era algo que no habría hecho en el pasado. Solía vacilarles o desafiarles cuando la hacían enfadar, pero luego no podía mantener la compostura y huía llorando cuando la acosaban más seriamente.

Se lo pensarían dos veces a la que Morpeko y ella empezaran a entrenar. Estaba segura de que su Pokémon era bastante activa en ese aspecto.

Pero antes de todo eso, pasó unos días manteniendo la cabeza baja y rechazando combates. Ella misma necesitaba recuperarse y aceptar al nuevo miembro en la familia. Hacía mucho que Nerio había capturado su último Pokémon y, con la muerte de su abuelo, le parecía que ser feliz era algo que le estaba prohibido. Tenía que estar triste. Y lo estaba, pero habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquello y ver un poco la luz al final del túnel con la aparición de Morpeko le resultaba… temprano.

Quizás era que ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente desapareciera a su alrededor. Ya no sentía toda esa pena y rabia que habían inspirado a Nerio. Ahora se sentía independiente, que podía ir por su cuenta, pero de una forma forzada que, en un mal día, podía dejarla inmóvil en la cama. A veces aún tenía ganas de correr a casa para que la protegieran, pero odiaría que correspondieran esa sensación y se odiaría a sí misma por hacerlo, después de prometer que sería fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte, por su abuelo.

Pero el mundo no dejaba de girar mientras Roxy se peleaba con sus sentimientos. Nerio recibió una llamada cuando ambos estaban en casa.

—Dígame. Sí. —Silencio. Nerio se giró hacia Roxy como si hubiera visto la combinación de blancos y negros más increíble del mundo para su atuendo. Ella se mantuvo expectante—. ¡Me molaría un porrón! —Otro silencio. El rostro de Nerio perdió un poco de su brillo—. Paso del Dynamax. —Roxy le miró con urgencia. Otra persona se hubiera puesto las manos a la cabeza. Su hermana ya sabía que si decía algo así era porque alguien importante estaba interesado en él, y Nerio se estaba cerrando puertas por no querer usar el Dynamax. Ella lo usaría—. Soy el más fuerte de Pueblo Crampón, puedo montar mi propio cotarro aquí. Así no parecería que nos arrinconáis. —Otro silencio. La dureza de las palabras de Nerio le podía costar todo lo que Roxy ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando—. ¡Tatringo! ¡Hasta pronto!

Nerio colgó y dejó el móvil encima de la mesa. Miró hacia el revoltijo de papeles de su cuarto como si acabara de encajar una nueva pieza de puzle en aquel desastre.

—¿Y bien? —tuvo que insistir Roxy.

—Era Rose.

—Espera, ¿Rose? ¿Ese Rose? ¿El presidente?

—Sí… —Pensó por un par de segundos—. Quiere que sea líder de Gimnasio.

Roxy puso ojos como naranjas y dejó que su boca se abriera de la sorpresa. Luego se centró y rabió de lo lindo:

—¡¿Le has dicho al presidente de la Liga de Galar que «pasas del Dynamax»?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

—¡Le ha parecido bien cuando le he dicho que podría montar el gimnasio aquí!

—¡Le has acusado de dejar tirado a todo Pueblo Crampón! ¡Estás loco! —repitió, como si no hubiera oído su respuesta. Al cabo de un segundo se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, con una mueca demoníaca, asimilando que Rose había cedido igualmente. A Nerio le entró la risa floja también. Cuando por fin se calmó preguntó—: Bueno, y ¿por dónde empezamos?

—Me ha dicho que preparemos un sitio, que quede oficial, y que nos hará entrega de las medallas en persona. También ha dicho que el campeón aparecerá para hacer el paripé ante la prensa.

Roxy se rio de nuevo un poco, aunque esta vez era por tal como lo había contado Nerio: no se imaginaba a un montón de trajeados, periodistas y al elegantísimo Presidente Rose pisando meados de borrachos y el suelo pegajoso por la cerveza derramada, dándose un poco de publicidad e imagen de que iban a sacar Pueblo Crampón de la ruina poniendo un Gimnasio allí.

—Supongo que vas a tirar de lo que hay.

—Convertiremos la plaza de conciertos y combates en el estadio —dijo Nerio, seguro de sus planes.

Sin embargo, la noticia no entusiasmó de la misma manera a los colegas de Nerio. A él le respetaban, por su fuerza en los combates y por haber sido Aspirante, pero se negaban a poner el lugar un poco en condiciones, y tampoco parecían interesados en ser posibles desafíos previos al líder de Gimnasio. Lo de las responsabilidades no era lo suyo.

Nerio le transmitió sus dudas al cabo de poco. Ser líder de Gimnasio no era tan simple como combatir. Siempre había que estar pendiente para posibles desafíos, incluso si no estaba allí. No podía simplemente dejar el sitio sin vigilancia (y menos en Crampón).

—Quizás no pueda componer en paz —dijo, más importante que nada—. Sería un marrón.

Roxy no supo qué decirle. Para ella, era una oportunidad para demostrar la fuerza y las habilidades de la familia, especialmente la táctica, que necesitarían mucho sin el Dynamax que les simplificara las cosas.

Por suerte, el teléfono móvil la salvó. Una nueva llamada, esta vez de la vicepresidenta Olivia. La llamada duró menos que la del presidente. Nerio no pudo protestar, pero no parecía que quisiera.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Esa estirada dice que envía a una legión de obreros para poner patas arriba la plaza.

—Menos trabajo —se limitó a decir Roxy, aunque le sorprendía también.

Por las peticiones de ayuda de Nerio, en un par de días todo el mundo sabía que él era un líder ahora. Un nuevo respeto se pudo percibir, y tanto Roxy como él recibieron muchas propuestas de combate. Roxy se moría de ganas de ponerse a prueba, pero a los únicos a los que quería machacar era a Masías y Jazz Loza. Aunque perdiera cien veces, una victoria sería suficiente para ella. Por otro lado, Nerio lo denegaba todo. Sólo quería prepararse para dejar la plaza a su gusto. Para ello, no dejaba de crear dibujos, uno tras otro, para el suelo, las paredes, el posible escenario… Su logotipo estaría por todas partes, con ese significado tan ligado a Roxy.

Cuando los obreros, encabezados por ingenieros y la propia Olivia, llegaron con sus camiones y hormigoneras a Crampón, prácticamente todo el pueblo (léase: los que estaban sobrios y no tenían drogas que ocultar) les recibió con aplausos y entusiasmo.

Nerio estaba delante del todo, en la persiana de entrada, con Roxy a su lado. Vestía con su mejor atuendo blanco y negro y su peinado más salvaje (el enorme flequillo que no dejaba de crecer, una coleta que también amenazaba con lo mismo, ambos figurando pinchos de pelo como si fueran las espinas del tallo de una rosa).

—Nerio, qué bien verte tan preparado —dijo Olivia, sin emociones que mostrar—. ¿Dónde pondrás el Gimnasio?

—En la plaza del pueblo. Quiero remodelarla para que sirva de escenario también. Está muy sucia y oscura.

Roxy tuvo que mantener el tipo al notar que Nerio sudaba para no usar su lenguaje vulgar de siempre. «Sucia y oscura» era muy refinado y elegante de su parte. Se le podría haber escapado un «parece el sobaco sudado de un Darmanitan borracho» o quizás algo peor.

Nerio y Roxy guiaron con elegancia a Olivia y los obreros por el pueblo, lanzando miradas de advertencia a los que solían querer destronar a Nerio o acosar a Roxy, como los hermanos Loza. Qué mejor momento para mostrar fortaleza.

Cuando llegaron, no había nadie. Olivia no dijo nada, pero unos cuantos de los obreros reafirmaron de forma poco delicada la necesidad de hacer reformas en ese sitio. Las luces de neón titilaban constantemente y mostraban charcos que Arceus sabría de qué eran. La mezcla de empedrado y parches de hormigón estaba lleno de grietas y apenas había lugar donde sentarse sin tener que tirar los pantalones a la basura después de hacerlo.

—Menos mal que no hay que construir otro estadio. Esto es mucho más pequeño y sencillo —concluyó Olivia, después de que Nerio le dijera que, por lo menos, luz necesitaban.

En solo un día, lo vallaron todo, arrancaron todo el suelo y empezaron a hacer un ruido de mil demonios. A nadie excepto a Nerio se le permitía meterse en las obras. Roxy se sintió bastante indignada, pero su hermano le dijo que era porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella.

Así que, mientras Nerio se dejaba el flequillo currando con Olivia para que todo quedara perfecto, Roxy tuvo que hacer vida normal. Y su vida normal se había esfumado. Era ahora una celebridad. Todos la miraban, cuchicheaban, algunos la desafiaban a un combate, y otros como los Loza la desafiaban de formas más peligrosas. Era como ir cubierta de luces de neón encendiéndose y apagándose con un patrón vistoso, como en las fiestas.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, Masías y los suyos la abordaron de nuevo:

—No te creas que por ser hermana de un líder ahora te vamos a tratar de princesa… —empezó Masías. Siempre era más gallito que su hermana.

—Entonces enfréntate a mí. Aquí y ahora.

—Vaya con la criaja —se rio, y sus gamberros con él—. Eres una novata que se cree que con tener un Pokémon se va a librar de las hostias.

Roxy enfrió su rostro, pensando en su meta final. Ella y Morpeko ya habían acordado todo aquello. Ambas sabían que perderían.

—Déjate de reírte de mí y lucha.

Masías y sus colegas se miraron y, al final, el primero se encogió de hombros y lanzó a Zigzagoon. Roxy dejó salir a Morpeko, que, en su faceta pacífica, mostraba la misma cara de preparación que su compañera.

Masías abrió el combate con un ataque directo, dejando que su Pokémon hiciera su característico zigzag. Morpeko le eludió por poco, y falló con su Impactrueno.

—Esto es demasiado fácil —se rio Masías.

Al instante siguiente, su Pokémon había dado dos botes y ya se abalanzaba de cabeza contra Morpeko. Ella recibió el golpe de lleno. Por suerte, su tiempo como criatura callejera le había otorgado cierta resistencia, por lo que pudo lanzar un Ataque Rápido con éxito antes de que Zigzagoon hiciera pitar los oídos de todo quisqui en diez metros a la redonda con su Alarido. Un nuevo Golpe Cabeza terminó con el combate. Apenas un par de minutos había durado.

—Eres una novata. Corre a llorarle a la del Centro Pokémon, pringada —le espetó, riéndose con sus amigotes.

Roxy recogió a Morpeko y se fue corriendo hasta allí, sin llorar. «Sigue riéndote, idiota», pensó.

En todo momento sabía lo que hacía. Masías y cualquiera que estuviera ocupado riéndose de ella no se daría cuenta de que estaba estudiando la forma de combate de Masías y su Pokémon.

—Pueden pasar dos cosas —le dijo a Morpeko cuando volvieron a casa—: que su Zigzagoon evolucione por nuestra culpa y tengamos la suerte de que Masías no sepa dirigir bien el cambio; o que descubramos cómo se mueve ese Pokémon exactamente y le venzamos por insistencia.

Morpeko gruñó mientras Roxy le cuidaba las heridas. La humana pensó que, viéndole todos los rasguños y golpes, quizás Morpeko necesitaría saber que todo aquello no era sólo por Masías, que era por ellas dos.

—Empezaremos a combatir contra rivales que nos lo propongan. Quiero que nos conozcamos a fondo.

A eso Morpeko estuvo mucho más conforme.

Así, mientras las obras mantenían a Nerio alejado de casa casi todo el día, Roxy recurrió a sus compañeros de clase que ya la habían querido desafiar a un combate para hacerse más fuerte y versátil en combate. La mayoría eran tan novatos como ella, pues eran «amigos de bullying» de su edad y también estaban intentando hacerse fuertes contra los matones como los Loza.

Casi todos los Pokémon eran del tipo Siniestro, como Zigzagoon, Purrloin, algún Scraggy, y también abundaban los Toxel, que solían ser muy mansos con los habitantes de Crampón y eran fáciles de capturar. En su mayoría, Roxy ganaba con claridad, pero siempre después de combates largos y fatigantes. Si perdía era normalmente porque las técnicas de Hit & Run (golpear y huir) al estilo guerra de guerrillas que su Morpeko había aprendido sobreviviendo en la calle no eran suficientes y acababa demasiado cansada para seguir.

Ganara o perdiera, Roxy anotaba cómo usaba sus ataques Morpeko. Usaba Impactrueno como defensa contra el cuerpo a cuerpo y los combates estancados, el Ataque Rápido para sorprender y Chulería, prácticamente una bofetada en la cara, como forma de atontar momentáneamente al rival (y, en el pasado, huir con facilidad).

—Eres realmente buena en sorprender y huir. Lástima que Masías no quiera hacerlo —se lamentó. Morpeko gruñó un tanto, cansada—. No te preocupes, eres fuerte. Encontraremos la manera de usarlo a nuestro favor.

Conforme las numerosas derrotas contra Masías se sucedían, Roxy empezó a sentir que realmente conocía a su compañera. Fuerte, persistente, apasionada, y ay de quien estuviera cerca sin comida cuando cambiaba de forma. Estaba sintiendo más confianza en sí misma que nunca gracias a que la tenía con Morpeko.

Tres semanas de alta actividad habían transcurrido ya. Roxy empezaba a atar cabos con Masías. No dejaba pasar la oportunidad de desafiar, por lo menos una vez al día, a alguno de sus compañeros de clase. Incluso estaba pensando que con todos ellos se podría enfrentar a los mayores de clase y darles una lección, pero aquello quedaba demasiado lejos.

Nerio volvía todas las noches agotado, cenaba y se quedaba frito entre su montaña de papeles. Roxy no había preguntado demasiado, porque su hermano siendo apasionado con una sorpresa era algo poco común, y le gustaba verle así. De vez en cuando, él le decía que algo había salido bien, o que necesitaban más tiempo para otra cosa, pero nunca detallaba el qué.

—Menos mal que esos obreros tienen buenos Machoke para hacer el trabajo más pesado. Va a quedar genial.

—Ya no compones —señaló.

—Las ideas están en mi cabeza, hermanita. No he dejado de tener ideas desde que el abuelo murió.

Nerio lo dijo tan llanamente que a Roxy se le hizo un nudo en el cuello. No era que no lo hubiera superado, después de un par de meses, pero le echaba de menos. Sus combates y sus estudios no le permitían pensar en su abuelo con calma y acabar de procesarlo. Su vida, simplemente, había seguido sin él.

—Ojalá pudiera ver todo esto —musitó.

Nerio la miró, percatándose de su metedura de pata. Luego se relajó, tumbado en su cama.

—Ya lo ve.

—No seas cursi —le replicó, algo recuperada—. No te pega que creas en la otra vida y esas cosas.

—Quieres ser Aspirante. Cuando lo seas y viajes por todo Galar, te va a tocar abrir esa cocorota tozuda que tienes. Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Roxy no entendió exactamente lo que quería decir con eso, pero ver a Nerio jugar con la Ocaso Ball que su abuelo usaba con su Dusknoir no le pareció fortuito. Nerio siempre se andaba con esa clase de mensajes subliminales. También sabía que, de paso, tenía esa Ball cerca, como si pudiera sentir a su abuelo aún. Su hermano era mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Cuánto crees que queda de las obras? —le preguntó, desviando el tema.

—Por fin lo preguntas —bufó, sentándose de nuevo—. Mañana abrimos.


	5. Respeto

A la mañana siguiente, el prometido montón de periodistas, el imbatible campeón Lionel y el Presidente Rose estaban delante del recinto abierto ya para combates de Gimnasio. Roxy iba como siempre, con su vestido rosa y la chaqueta de su madre (que empezaba a ajustársele un poco). Nerio iba todo lo formal que sabía, con su pelo con esa forma extraña que tanto le encantaba, igual que cuando Olivia apareció para las obras, y con una desgastada guitarra eléctrica en su espalda, como si fuera un toque elegante.

—Es un honor haber podido trabajar en Pueblo Crampón para crear un Gimnasio en condiciones. También es un honor que un antiguo Aspirante sea ahora su líder. ¡Nerio, especializado en el tipo Siniestro! —Montones de fotos mientras Rose le daba la caja con medallas a Nerio. Montones de aplausos de todo el pueblo—. Con él en el equipo, ya tenemos a los ocho líderes que conformarán el siguiente Desafío de Aspirantes, que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos veranos. También organizaremos Torneos de Campeones para que uno de ellos intente discutir el título de Campeón a Lionel. —Más fotos, mientras el campeón saludaba a las cámaras como si las conociera de toda la vida.

Rose dio paso a las preguntas de los periodistas. Algunas eran tan absurdas como si Nerio pensaba cortarse el pelo algún día. Otras apostaban por un combate entre Lionel y Nerio para estrenar el estadio, pero el campeón dijo que se reservaba para los torneos. Alguno preguntó si también pensaba ganarse la vida como músico, a lo que Nerio contestó un sí rotundo, y que pensaba dar un concierto en cuanto la presentación acabara.

Y entonces llegó la pregunta inesperada:

—¿Os veréis las caras tu hermana y tú en el próximo Desafío de Gimnasios?

—No había caído en ello, pero Roxy tiene toda la intención de ser una Aspirante, así que sí.

Muchas más fotos, enfocadas esta vez hacia Roxy. Ojalá no hubieran preguntado eso. Ella no tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse a su hermano. Sin embargo, era cierto. En algún momento pasaría. Se fijó en Olivia y Rose, que la miraban como si pudieran ver su futuro. Roxy había oído que Rose patrocinó oficialmente a Lionel como Aspirante. No tendría las narices de hacer lo mismo, en ese momento, con ella, ¿no?

Para su alivio, no sucedió. Ella no estaba preparada. La rueda de prensa terminó y se dejó paso a la presentación del recinto, cuando de verdad pudo empezar a disfrutar de aquella tan populada reunión.

La plaza había cambiado radicalmente. El enlosado había sustituido aquella mezcla torpe de empedrado y hormigón. Las losas eran bloques profundos de piedra pulida y seca, bien encajados en el suelo, que enmarcaban un centro de densas placas de acero pintado con los límites de lo que sería el área de combates, con los símbolos de la Liga Pokémon y el símbolo que Nerio había diseñado tanto tiempo atrás. Unas vallas de protección separaban el área de los edificios del alrededor. Al otro lado de la plaza, unas placas de acero reforzado con una superficie rugosa para poder caminar hacían las veces de escenario en forma de podio. Ya había altavoces e instrumentos en él. Detrás del escenario, un montón de luces de neón típicas del pueblo enmarcaban horizontalmente el logotipo de Nerio, que lucía un rojo potente, además de nueva iluminación en las esquinas de los edificios circundantes.

—Vaya, qué pasada —le dijo Roxy a su hermano—. Es brutal.

—Y lo mejor es que este símbolo es nuestro símbolo, hermanita. El grito.

Roxy recordó todo lo que había gritado cuando volvieron a casa sin su abuelo. Hasta aquel punto aquello había significado algo para su hermano.

Su hermano subió al escenario con su banda, un batería, un bajista y un guitarrista. Tenían a todo el pueblo, toda la prensa y parte de la élite de Galar de espectadores.

—Aunque el concierto se va a alargar, quiero que antes de que se vayan las estrellas escuchen una canción. Nuestro tema más reciente, «Yell», que dedico a mi hermana, que me inspiró para componerla. —Roxy quiso morirse en ese instante de la vergüenza. Menos mal que era lo suficientemente pequeña para ocultarse entre el público. Pero se le pasó cuando escuchó lo que su hermano tenía que decir—: Todos en Crampón saben que nuestro abuelo falleció hace poco más de un mes. Perdidos e incapaces de ver hacia dónde teníamos que ir, mi hermana Roxy y yo volvimos a casa desconsolados, cuando descubrimos un último regalo de nuestro abuelo. Aquello fue suficiente para desatar su ira y, a la vez, mi inspiración.

El estallido de los instrumentos hizo el resto del trabajo, mientras Nerio se esforzaba en presentar su mejor versión de sí mismo ante el micrófono. La historia de cómo la muerte de su abuelo forzó a los dos hermanos a cambiar, a adaptarse, a sobrevivir de una forma distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados. Cómo Roxy decidió nunca más rendirse y luchar cada milímetro de terreno que le llevara a ser la nueva campeona de Galar. Cómo Nerio decidió volcarse en Crampón para sacarlo de las sombras a través de su música y acabaría consiguiéndolo con la fundación del Gimnasio. Una canción potente y emocional que entusiasmó a muchos de los habitantes del pueblo.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron y los periodistas empezaron a recoger sus bártulos para irse, el presidente Rose se acercó a los dos hermanos, a los que pilló juntos cerca del escenario.

—Es una historia digna de Galar, la vuestra. Estáis en el lugar adecuado. Nerio —le dijo—, como líder de gimnasio puedes patrocinar a una persona de tu elección como Aspirante. Cuando el momento llegue, estoy seguro de que Roxy será quien se lleve ese patrocinio, y estaré encantado de verla luchar por la Liga de Galar.

—Me encantará ver cómo les patea el trasero a todos los demás —se rio Nerio, por fin abandonando las formalidades.

Roxy asintió, algo avergonzada, respirando hondo ante el futuro que estaba deseando tener entre manos.

Cuando todos los famosetes y su séquito de buitres en busca de noticias (en palabras de Nerio) se fueron, el concierto siguió durante una hora. Roxy no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado el tiempo Nerio para ensayar con su banda, pero sabía que muchos de sus temas eran de cuando aún era Aspirante. Canciones sobre derrotas, sobre rutas lúgubres y Pokémon peligrosos, de todo había.

Los habitantes más impresionados pidieron que tocaran la canción de Roxy otra vez. Unos cuantos empezaron a cuchichear y al final empezaron a decir que, en honor a la dura historia de los hermanos crearían el Team Yell, para animarles a seguir adelante fuera en forma de Aspirante o de líder de gimnasio. Roxy les puso mala cara cuando oyó que iban a allanarles el camino para que fueran los mejores en sus campos. Ellos pasaron de la mirada de advertencia.

Cuando por fin la noche derivó a lo que era más habitual en Pueblo Crampón, Nerio y su banda recogieron los instrumentos y se fueron. Roxy se fue con su hermano a casa.

—¿Qué tal, hermanita? ¿Te ha molado?

—Ha sido brutal. Todo… No sé qué decir. —Nerio sonrió, satisfecho, y suspiró, por el cansancio de todo el día. Un par de segundos más tarde, se encontró atrapado por su hermana, que le estaba abrazando—. Serás el mejor líder de Gimnasio.

—Y tú la mejor Aspirante, hermanita.

Aunque nadie se atrevió a desafiarle, Nerio se pasó los siguientes días disfrutando de su nuevo escenario de combates, donde curiosamente fue capaz de componer nuevas canciones. Su nueva fama no le importaba, aún. El Gimnasio no tendría su utilidad oficial hasta que los Aspirantes fueran a por la Liga, todos los combates que hubiera allí no tendrían su recompensa.

—No entiendo por qué Rose te ha nombrado líder ahora si faltan dos años para el siguiente Desafío de Gimnasios —le dijo Roxy.

—Quizás es papeleo. O imagen.

Lo cierto era que se vieron más visitantes en Crampón conforme las noticias señalaban al pueblo como nueva sede de gimnasio. Los entrenadores que vagaban por las rutas colindantes empezaron a parar más allí para un descanso. Aunque ninguno se aventuraba a las profundidades del pueblo, que era donde estaba el nuevo campo de batalla.

Nerio tampoco tardó en recibir el primer mensaje de un combate amistoso entre líderes. Percy, el entrenador del tipo Planta, deseaba enfrentarse a él en su estadio, sin Dynamax.

—Me enfrenté a él cuando fui Aspirante —dijo, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Seguía pareciendo algo tétrico—. Percy advirtió mi talento sin usar el Dynamax y me hizo popular entre los líderes.

—Qué considerado entonces que sea el primero en ofrecerte un combate amistoso.

—Es buen tío.

Hacia ese mismo mediodía, se hizo público el enfrentamiento en la televisión, y los colegas de Nerio y los nuevos fans del Team Yell se reunieron en la nueva plaza para celebrarlo.

—Joder —soltó Roxy.

El grupo de Masías (quien hoy más que nunca tenía el aspecto de un Togedemaru forzudo y humanoide de colorines) se presentó también a la celebración. Jazz no estaba con él, quizás porque su hermano no le había dicho nada. Los Loza respetaban a Nerio pero nunca se habían acercado demasiado a él como amigos, que Roxy supiera. Sólo recordaba a Nerio, justo cuando fue nombrado Aspirante, derrotando a Jazz, la mayor de los dos hermanos.

—Bueno, al parecer Roxy es ahora famosita. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres demostrarle ante todos de qué eres capaz? ¿O huirás, como de costumbre?

—Te recuerdo que no he dejado de buscarte para combatir, pardillo.

Un «uuuuuuh» invadió la plaza.

—Y has perdido todas las veces.

Un «uuuuuuh» más grande le siguió.

—Pues venga, gáname otra vez.

Sin dilación, Roxy sacó a su Morpeko, que tenía toda la pinta de haber estado deseando ese combate durante semanas. Masías dejó salir a su enorme y musculado Zigzagoon, que también tenía esa cara de burla constante que tenía su entrenador.

—¡Impactrueno!

Zigzagoon saltó de un lado al otro, esquivándolo con rapidez. Masías ordenó un Golpe Cabeza, pero Morpeko se hizo a un lado.

—¡Usa Chulería! —ordenó Roxy. Morpeko le dio un bofetón en la cara al Zigzagoon de Masías, que se quedó atontado—. ¡Sigue con Malicioso!

Morpeko cambió de forma y su mirada llena de ira hizo retroceder a su rival por un segundo.

—¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí, sigue atacándole! —le ordenó Masías, algo presionado por fin.

Entonces reaccionó y por fin consiguió acertar con su Golpe Cabeza. Morpeko rodó un par de metros a distancia y tuvo que usar sus mejores dotes de huida para esquivar los constantes golpes. Roxy sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, era lo que siempre pasaba.

—¡Alarido!

—¡Impactrueno! —ordenó medio segundo después.

Zigzagoon lanzó su estridente Alarido, pero Morpeko fue lo suficientemente rápida para que su Impactrueno se ejecutara. Ella también se vio afectado por el ataque de su rival, pese a su rapidez. El combate estaba en un punto muerto, en el que Morpeko podía salir peor parada si Roxy y ella no acertaban con el siguiente paso.

—¡Ataque Rápido dos!

—¿Dos?

Morpeko se lanzó hacia Zigzagoon en línea recta. Y justo cuando el rival fue a esquivar usando su zigzag, empezando por botar hacia la derecha de Roxy, Morpeko cambió la dirección de su ataque de un bote, casi imitando la forma en la que se movía Zigzagoon. El cambio pilló desprevenido a un Zigzagoon en pleno movimiento, que encajó el golpe de lleno y cayó desplomado a los pies de Masías.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se puso en cuclillas para ver si su Pokémon podía seguir, pero no era así, así que lo devolvió a su Pokéball—. Qué listilla, la niñata.

Entonces lanzó otra Pokéball. De ella salió un Liepard con toda elegancia. Roxy apretó los dientes. No podría resistir otro combate.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pensabas, que solo tendría un Pokémon? Eso tú, pringada, pero yo ya hace tiempo que soy entrenador. Lucha contra Liepard si te crees tan fuerte.

Roxy miró a Morpeko. Ella no la miraba de vuelta, pero su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y su respiración agitada le decían que no iba a aguantar un solo ataque más.

—Morpeko —la llamó. El Pokémon se giró, pero no encontró otra cosa que la mirada fiera que había encontrado el día que la defendió. Ella también estaba igual de cabreada—. Adelante.

—¡Aún tienes los cojones de plantar cara! ¡Pues…!

—¡Masías! —le llamó alguien desde el otro lado de la plaza. Jazz y sus colegas se acercaban a él—. Has perdido. Deja a la cría en paz.

—¡Aún no he acabado con ella! —replicó.

Jazz le lanzó una mirada seria a Roxy, quien se la devolvió sin ningún temor. Luego se ambas se centraron en Masías de nuevo.

—¡Tás tonto! Eres peor que un Rhyhorn ciego. Mira a la cría un segundo.

Masías lo hizo, quizás dudando de su postura en ese combate. Roxy y Morpeko seguían preparada para un nuevo combate pese a la enorme desventaja, pero la humana estaba algo desorientada en ese instante.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¡Que ha estado jugando contigo, pedazo de idiota! —le espetó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego señaló a Roxy sin mirarla. El resto de asistentes, incluido Nerio, también la miraron—. ¡Mírala, toda preparada para luchar y perder! ¿Cuántas veces te ha desafiado desde que tiene a su Morpeko? Docenas. Te ha estado estudiando. Y tú, que eres más tonto que un palo, te has creído que sólo se dejaba machacar por las risas y no has entrenado.

—¡¡Pues por eso quiero seguir el combate!!

—¿Sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le va a tomar vencer a tu Liepard? ¿Tres combates? ¿Cinco? La niña se ha estado entrenando con todos sus colegas. No durarás en el pedestal en el que te crees que estás. Mírala —le insistió. Masías obedeció. Roxy no se había movido un milímetro en todo el rato, con su Ocaso Ball en la mano—. No queda nada de la niña indefensa que nos provocaba y luego tenía que salir por patas llorando.

Masías por fin lo entendió y devolvió a Liepard a su Pokéball. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró.

—La cría por fin ha crecido. Es una tía dura de roer ahora. —Por primera vez en su vida, miró a Roxy como a una igual. Ella lo notó enseguida—. Te seguiré desafiando. No te creas que por haberme ganado una vez basta. En Crampón hay que saber mantener el respeto.

Roxy asintió. Masías soltó un bufido, sonriendo satisfecho, y se fue a por bebida con sus compañeros al puesto que uno de sus colegas había montado al otro lado de la plaza.

Nerio le dio un codazo de enhorabuena a Roxy y sus amigos y los del Team Yell la felicitaron. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, era la primera vez que sucedía. Sus victorias siempre habían sido silenciosas e insignificantes, comparadas con el objetivo de vencer a Masías. Su primera reacción fue tomar a Morpeko en brazos.

—Eres genial —le susurró. Ella se acurrucó un poco, lamiéndose sus heridas y descansando.

Jazz, pese a todo, no había acabado con Roxy. Se acercó a ella, entre el gentío.

—Tú. Vamos. Tengo que decirte cuatro cosas.

Roxy siguió a Jazz mientras se alejaba de la plaza. Caminaron unos metros por la calle antes de que la mayor hablara.

—Siento todo por lo que te ha hecho pasar mi hermano. Tiene la manía de usar a críos menores que él como caja de juguetes. Ya era hora de que le dieras la vuelta a la tortilla.

Roxy tuvo que contenerse para espetarle que ya podría haberle frenado antes, junto con un montón de insultos que harían sentir orgulloso a cualquier habitante de Crampón.

—¿Por qué? —se limitó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué le he dejado que lo haga? Tía, te meabas en las bragas cada vez que pensabas que mi hermano te iba a hostiar. Huías despavorida en cuanto yo te ordenaba que te largaras con un poco de mala cara. Te escondías detrás de Nerio, o de tu profe, o de tu abuelo, en cuanto veías a algún tipo con aspecto amenazador. ¿Cuánto ibas a durar en Crampón antes de que todo el pueblo se te echara encima y te robara hasta el clip para pelo? Es muy jodido que haya sido la muerte de tu abuelo lo que ha provocado este cambio en ti —dijo, suspirando. Roxy recordó la tregua y bajó la cabeza, mirando a Morpeko—, pero necesitabas empezar a valerte por ti misma. Tenía que meterte algo de presión. Y tú, como una tonta, aún venías vacilando y atrayendo nuestra atención.

Se sintió bastante ofendida por toda la verdad en bandeja que le había presentado Jazz, pero era eso, la verdad. Solía llorar todo el tiempo por cualquier posible pelea, a pesar de tener el valor de desafiar a los Loza. A veces, aunque ella recibiera los palos en su lugar, sólo plantaba cara a Masías para que dejaran a lo demás niños en paz.

En realidad, nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Jazz sólo se había limitado a las palabras, y no las más crueles, para asustarla.

—No te voy a dar las gracias —soltó, mirando al frente. El Centro Pokémon ya estaba a la vista.

—¡Ja! —se rio—. Estarías majara si lo hicieras. Pero ahora que por fin eres toda una mujer, como predije, me gustaría que contaras conmigo. Supongo que ser amigas es demasiado pedir, pero como colegas estaría bien.

—¿Qué predijiste? —preguntó, sin saber qué responder a esa petición.

—Que serías tan o más fuerte que Nerio. En su momento, tu hermano fue como tú. Tu apenas te acuerdas, eras una enana aún. Nerio era debilucho e inseguro. Capturó a su Zigzagoon por pura tozudería de querer luchar contra el mundo, si hacía falta. Yo tengo su edad, y no dejaba de burlarme de él por todo. Hasta que un día hizo un cambio, como tú, y nos dio una paliza a todos, empezando por mí. Le conozco bien. Y también sabía que tú seguirías sus pasos, aunque fuera casualidad. Lo lleváis en la sangre.

—Sabes mucho para no haber estado cerca de nosotros.

—No seas boba. Él no te lo habrá dicho, pero estuvimos saliendo una temporada. Eras demasiado pequeña para entenderlo.

Roxy miró el suelo con incomodidad. Así que era de esa forma que se enteró de cosas de la vida privada de Nerio. Quizás hasta justo antes de la muerte de su abuelo podrían haber estado saliendo y ella no se había enterado.

—En fin, ve a curar tu Pokémon. Yo me piro. Mantén tu guardia alta con mi hermano y, recuerda, puedes contar conmigo. Eres buena tía.

Jazz se fue, sin esperar una respuesta, por donde ambas habían venido. Roxy aún estaba digiriéndolo todo, así que tampoco pudo contestar.

Mientras su Morpeko recibía cuidados de los profesionales, estuvo sentada pensando en que Jazz no había sido buena persona con todos excepto con ella por gusto. Era buena persona, aunque de una forma bastante retorcida. Sabiendo toda la historia, sí que le daba la sensación de que podría ser una buena colega. Entre ella y Roxy podrían mantener a raya el idiota de su hermano. Sí, aquello podría salir bien.

Fue extraño que su mente se adaptara tan rápido a aquello. Siempre había pensado que sentiría rencor hacia medio pueblo por todo lo que había pasado, pero no era así. Le jodía todo aquello, y los Loza habían sido duros y crueles, pero le costaba sentir resentimiento. Igual que con su abuelo, quizás le doliera una temporada, pero se podía superar.

—Tu Morpeko ya está lista para el alta —la avisó la enfermera.

—Gracias.

Morpeko saltó de la camilla y correteó hasta Roxy, que volvió a tomarla en brazos y le dio un caramelito de los que había allí.

—Volvamos a casa.

Desde luego, cuando toda la familia se hubo reunido en casa, Roxy le pegó una buena colleja a Nerio por no haberle contado nada de lo de Jazz.

—Creía que te cabrearía por lo mal que te trataba su hermano.

—Podrías haberme dicho que ella era de fiar.

—Antes de que el abuelete la diñara ya os dije que no pensaba cargar contigo —se justificó, aunque el tono de esa afirmación era diferente de la última vez—. Tenías que descubrir las cosas por tu cuenta. No me habrías creído.

Nerio se ganó un puñetazo en el pecho, pero no dejó de sonreír. Luego Roxy suspiró y lo dejó correr, la manera que ella tenía de decir que todo estaba bien.


	6. 6. Epílogo – Partida

Un año pasó con rapidez en Pueblo Crampón. Roxy y Nerio se hicieron muy famosos por sus combates y exhibiciones. El Team Yell creció mucho, y eso quería decir que los dos hermanos tenían que controlar que no se pasaran con las gamberradas. A veces era difícil distinguir entre pueblerinos cualesquiera y fans declarados.

Roxy por fin creció lo suficiente para caber correctamente en la chaqueta de su madre y en su vestido. Había mantenido su estilo de peinado por respeto a los que se habían marchado, aunque podía decir que había superado la muerte de su abuelo. Empezó a preguntarse si podría llevar aquella chaqueta eternamente, si seguía creciendo. Lo único que no había conseguido era sonreír. Quizás por la tensión constante que había en Pueblo Crampón no había conseguido liberar todas las emociones que hubiera querido, y no sabía ni si valía la pena intentarlo, ni si quería pasar por ello, ni si sería capaz de pasar por ello. En su lugar, se mostraba seria, segura, firme, todo lo que juró que sería. Empezó a llevar sus emociones por dentro sin darse cuenta.

Nerio, con su bastante crecidita melena teñida de blanco y negro, había estado bastante ocupado. Solía irse los fines de semana a otra ciudad de Galar para hacer combates de exhibición contra otro líder de Gimnasio, o a verlos por lo menos. Siempre se llevaba a Roxy consigo, porque, conociéndola, se estudiaría las técnicas y el estilo de sus rivales. En su momento, Roxy ya pudo ver a su hermano combatir, pero ahora que ella era una entrenadora con cierto nivel podía por fin entender qué hacía que su hermano fuera tan fuerte. El uso de las habilidades de sus Pokémon, la rapidez para cambiar de plan si el primero fallaba, usar las debilidades de sus rivales en su favor. No le extrañaba que Nerio no se valiera del Dynamax para ganar. Sus tácticas eran más que suficiente.

El pueblo definitivamente tenía más vida también. Los entrenadores de otras ciudades desafiaron múltiples veces a Nerio, aunque él siempre les recordaba que aquello no contaba para medalla. Roxy también empezó a atraer la atención de los líderes de Gimnasio, por cómo Nerio le decía que la veían como una buena rival.

Y, de nuevo, Jazz acertó con su predicción. Con un tiempo de acercamiento prudente, los Loza empezaron a ser amigos de Roxy. Masías era más reticente y le costaba no buscar pelea con ella, pero la respetaba lo suficiente para preocuparse por ella si era necesario. Jazz era directamente una buena colega. Sus buenos contactos y su prestigio, además, hacían que controlar a los gamberros más peligrosos del Team Yell fuera más sencillo. Roxy desarrolló muy buena confianza con ella. A veces, Jazz hasta la trataba de hermana pequeña: no dejaba de ser que Roxy era aún muy joven, y tener a una chica que supiera de lo que hablara cerca era lo mejor. En especial con el repentino interés de los tíos en ella.

Y así, llegó el momento en el que Roxy tenía que salir de su cochambroso y peligroso nido lleno de espinas. Se hizo un concierto de despedida y todos los fans y colegas cercanos de Roxy y Nerio atendieron.

—Me alegra poder decir que estoy en paz con este vertedero al que llamamos hogar —dijo, en plan discursito—. Voy a irme al sur a entrenar un tiempo, para que no me pille el Tauros cuando el Desafío empiece. En medio año empezaran a aparecer Aspirantes oficiales y a hacerse preparativos, y aunque aquí estoy de puta madre y los combates son brutales, necesito diversificarme y capturar nuevos Pokémon antes de aceptar ser una. No quiero decepcionar a nadie después de tanta bronca y esfuerzo. Dejo a Jazz Loza como segunda de Nerio, así que no esperéis poner Crampón patas arriba, porque va a ser que no.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la futura Aspirante. Roxy saltó del escenario y se abrazó con Nerio primero y luego con Jazz.

—No nos vas a defraudar. O te daremos pa’l pelo, pringada —la amenazó de broma la chica.

Roxy evadió su mirada, porque sabía que se pondría emocional, y alargó un poco el abrazo, antes de agarrar su mochila, cargar con Morpeko también, y alejarse de la plaza mirando solo una vez atrás, para ver a medio pueblo decirle adiós a gritos o con la mano.

Con casi trece años, y salía a la aventura ella sola. Rozando los catorce, sería Aspirante. Todo por haber gritado aquella noche.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, la precuela se ha terminado :) si os ha gustado, ya saben que esto continúa en "El camino de las leyendas", espero que les estén gustando ambas historias <3 el domingo toca actualización allí como siempre :)

**Author's Note:**

> Me he tomado algunas licencias para este fic: el canon dice que Nerio le regala un Morpeko recién capturado a Roxy cuando ella es pequeña. Para darle más dramatismo, este fic no sigue esta norma. Además, la edad de Roxy es más alta que lo que suele verse en los videojuegos. Esto es para que no destaque tanto la diferencia con su hermano y explique algunos comportamientos.


End file.
